Tom Sheldon
Tom Sheldon is a character in the Just Cause game series. Personal info Tom Sheldon is a stereotypical Texan: he has a passion for barbecues; hickory chips and all things American. In one cutscene he makes Rico a margarita and is often seen with his characteristic RV, the Pocumtuck Nomad. He was born on the 4th of July 1949, in Abilene, Texas, USA. He hates communists and is mentioned once by Rico to have a fondness for word games. He is Rico Rodriguez's former commanding officer, friend and mentor. Career Quote from the PDA in Just Cause 2: :"Tom Sheldon is a longtime Agency operative, who first came into Agency employ in the sixties. :Sheldon was active during the various Agency black ops of the Vietnam war (including ops in Laos and Cambodia). :Sheldon was active in the South American Theatre during the eighties and also played an important role in the operations that led to the election of the framed 'Papa Panay' of Panau. Sheldon and his protege Rico Rodriguez played a vital role in overthrowing President Salvador Mendoza of San Espirito a few years back. Sheldon has since been working the South Pacific Theatre. :Sheldon was recently on a assignment in Panau, when he was reported missing. Some sources within the Agency claim that he has gone rogue." Just Cause Tom appears in every storyline mission in Just Cause. He is encountered either in person or in voice. Just Cause 2 It would appear that Tom has "gone rogue" and it's up to Rico to find out what has happened. During the events of the story, Rico discovers that Tom Sheldon is masquerading as a rebel leader known as the "White Tiger". Rico confronts Sheldon and discovers that he has gone undercover and ceased communication with the Agency, in order to evade government forces and that he is attempting to find out what "Baby" Panay is up to. Additionally, Tom Sheldon reveals that he has been helping Rico all along, as the "Sloth Demon" (Black Market dealer) - an anagram of "Tom Sheldon". His issues with the Agency resolved, Sheldon helps Rico throughout the rest of the story and continues to act as the Black Market supplier, but now under his real name. Just Cause 3 Tom is involved in the story and helps Rico sometimes, however it seems he has a secret or two. Weapons of choice *JC1: The first weapon he's ever seen using is a Harker 357 Sawback, during the mission Devil's Drop Zone. *JC2: **During the mission The White Tiger: In a cut-scene, he takes an Assault Rifle out of a box, but then switches to a Shotgun. He is also in possession of a Minigun, but Rico ends up carrying it. **During the mission Three Kings, he fires the miniguns on an UH-10 Chippewa. Quotes Just Cause 2 For most of his JC2 quotes, see Black Market. In Mountain Rescue: *''That damn Swede! Got the spine of a jellyfish! Gone and put the finger on Tan. And she ain't just a pretty face Rico, she's got brains. Last contact we had she was close to learning about Panay's plans...and who's causing all this trouble. We need her back, fast!'' - Telling Rico about how important Tan is *''Remember, check your PDA if you don't know what to do.'' - After a brief conversation with Kane *''Okay, here we are. Now go cause as much damage as you possibly can and squeeze them out.'' - Upon Rico's arrival in Kastelo Singa Military Base *''Yep, you've smashed it all up! Way to cause havoc amigo! Now go on! There's more stuff to destroy up ahead!'' - 1 vent station destroyed *''They've got mounted gunners Rico! Be careful!'' - Upon reaching Vent Station #2 area *''Yeee-ha! This area is a pile o' rubble! Now move on to the next one, hombre!'' - 2 vent stations destroyed *''Uh oh! Rocket Launcher guy in the base Rico! - Upon reaching Vent Station #3 area.'' *''Okay, it's working! I've intercepted some radio bits and pieces here. They're fixin' to abandon base with Jade! Keep doing the destructo amigo and we'll get them yet!'' - 3 vent stations destroyed *''Doors are open and the party's on, Rico. I want you inside the house by the edge of the cliff!'' - Last vent station destroyed *''Sweet Mary Lou! That's a god damn atomic submarine! And those government thugs are shooting straight at you!'' - U1 surfacing *''Okay, we're on our way to pick you both up. You just get your paws on Tan so we can sweep you up in one smooth go!'' - While on the ice *''Hey! Unless you two are bullet-proof, I suggest a quick exit! ... Come on now!'' - Rico picks up Jade and is about to board the Agency Quapaw *''Both share a taste in shiny suits and fat jewelry I bet?'' - Talking about Alexander Mirkov and his affiliation with the Roaches on the barge *''Man, a gang of worst psychos I never knew.'' - After Jade finished his briefing on the international players *''And you won't be using no hickory chips. Barbecued pig, anyone?'' - At the end In Three Kings: *''Good going, amigo. Now, get your ass over here.'' - Zhang Sun to Alexander Mirkov *''Your stop buddy, good luck! I've got your back, kemosabe! I'll be right behind you in the chopper...'' - Right before engaging Mirkov in minigun duel *''Here comes the cavalry!'' - Engaging Mirkov *''I got your six, buddy! Heads down!'' - Engaging Mirkov *''I got you buddy! TAKE THIS IVAN!'' - Engaging Mirkov *''Yeeee-haaaw! Here comes Freedom baby!'' - Seconds before Mirkov is killed by his crash-landing chopper *''Rico buddy, I'm as American as apple pie, And you know all, REAL Americans HATE commies...'' - After being caught by Rico *''Our Japanese friend is still in his suite...preparing something nasty for us, no doubt. Get in there and take care of him!'' - Instructing Rico to infiltrate the Japanese tower Just Cause 3 If the character talks much more in this game, there's no need to add a complete list of all speech lines. A limited number to convey personality and motivations would be fine. *''You see, Sebastiano Di Ravello is sitting on a ton of Bavarium, which makes him The Agency's best goddamn friend.'' *''Lot's 'a chaos and destruction?'' *''What're you planning to do, son?'' *''Di Ravello knows where ya' are and he's sending a big ol' army to kill ya'.'' Trivia *Tom might be partly based on the character Jack Wade from the 1995 Bond movie "GoldenEye". *Another anagram of his name is "Honest Mold". *In Just Cause (1) Tom is voiced by Richard McGonagle. *In Just Cause 3 Tom is voiced by Bill Lobley. *In Just Cause (1), he is a NPC for literally only one mission, Devil's Drop Zone, where he fires a Harker 357 Sawback, fending off some San Esperito Military soldiers wielding Aviv Scarabs until Rico arrives and kills them all. He then drives a unique Agency MV. In later missions he does nothing outside of cut-scenes, but walk to you when you are close enough to start a mission. *There is an Easter Egg in the beginning cut-scene of Broadcast News where he is playing Just Cause on his laptop with him controlling a Ballard Sentry STRL - 14. *In Just Cause 2, he is featured a little more prominently: **He fights alongside you in the ending portion of the mission The White Tiger. **He also flies a UH-10 Chippewa to fight Alexander Mirkov in the mission Three Kings. Gallery Just Cause Tom Sheldon during mission Breakout.png|Tom during the mission Breakout Pocumtuck Nomad inside 2.png|Rico and Tom inside the Pocumtuck Nomad during the misson The San Esperito Connection. Brothers in Arms 1.png|Ton Maria and Rico in the mission Brothers in Arms. Notice that Tom has a bald spot. Tom and Kane during the mission dismised without honors.png|Maria, Tom and in the photo Carmona during the mission Dismissed Without Honors Tom and Kane before Brothers in Arms.JPG|He and Kane before River of Blood. Just Cause 2 The White Tiger (Rico upside down).jpg|His torso on the left, in the mission The White Tiger in Just Cause 2. Tom in the cutscene of the mission Three Kings.png|In the mission Three Kings Tom Sheldon (JC2 face close-up).png|Face close-up. Just Cause 3 JC3 Annika, Tom and Rico (trailer 4).png|Annika, Tom and Rico in Just Cause 3. JC3 Tom and Rico.png|Tom Sheldon and Rico's concept art. Tom Sheldon (JC3 portrait).png| Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause Category:Characters in Just Cause 2 Category:Characters in Just Cause 3